As computer system processing capacity increases, partitionable computer systems have emerged as a desirable solution providing flexibility and security. In a partitionable computer system, the computer's resources are “carved” into a plurality of environments, each isolated from the others. Each partition, for example, may be configured to support a particular operating system and applications supported by the operating system. By dividing the computer's resources into a plurality of partitions, a greater degree of flexibility is attained since different operating systems and applications can operate on different partitions. At the same time, each partition is protected in the event that another partition is corrupted or fails. The isolation between partitions which results in flexibility and ensures robust security, however, makes resource fault management between the partitions difficult.